


All About Your Heart

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Bahkan superhero sekalipun butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebuah kisah singkat tentang bagaimana ketulusan meniadakan ketakutan.





	All About Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Mindy Gledhill's song; All About Your Heart.

Luhan adalah _superhero_ dunia nyata. Rasa empati yang besar membuat ia tak tahan mendiamkan seorang bocah yang menangis di pusat perbelanjaan karena terpisah dari ibunya. Tak bisa melewatkan begitu saja kucing yang mengeong tanpa henti gara-gara terjebak di atas dahan pohon. Juga tak sanggup membiarkan lansia yang sudah rabun menyeberang jalan sendirian.

Apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi _superhero_ bukanlah aksi heroik yang mencengangkan, melainkan niat tulus tanpa pandang bulu.

Ketulusannya ia tunjukkan lagi hari itu, ketika sepeda pengantar bunga yang dikayuhnya harus ia rem mendadak saat melihat seorang pemuda tersungkur di sebuah mulut gang jalan pintas yang ia lalui. Tanpa memedulikan bahwa bunga yang diantarnya harus sampai tujuan dalam waktu 10 menit, ia bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Pemuda itu menjawab seraya mengebas debu dari celananya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Bukan masalah, sih, karena ia sendiri pun tidak menikmati ditatap orang lain lekat-lekat.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Luhan, menepuk pelan bahunya dua kali. Pemuda itu mengangguk, masih tak mau menatap Luhan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Luhan sadar bahwa pemuda yang baru saja ditolongnya adalah seorang tunanetra. Ia bilang, habis bergumul dengan anjing liar yang menggondol tongkat penuntunnya. Oh, bagaimana mungkin Luhan mengabaikan pemuda malang ini begitu saja?

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kau mau pergi ke mana? Biar aku bantu."

"Rumah Sakit Mata Han Gil."

"Oh, itu hanya lima blok dari sini. Mari kuantar. Aku tahu jalan pintas."

Hari itu, Luhan lagi-lagi menjadi pahlawan bagi seseorang. Namun, ada satu fakta yang tak dapat terelakkan. Sebagaimana seorang _superhero_ , ia pun memiliki tanda bekas pertarungan. Sebuah luka sayatan memanjang dari ujung pelipis kiri hingga bagian leher yang ia dapat dari hantaman papan selancar saat mencoba menyelamatkan seorang peselancar yang tiba-tiba mengalami kram di laut musim panas tahun lalu.

Semenjak hari itu, Luhan merasa rendah diri, menganggap dirinya tidak rupawan. Bersembunyi di balik poni yang ia biarkan panjang hingga melebihi mata, dan kaus _turtle neck_ yang tak pernah mengenal musim bahkan ketika suhu udara sedang tinggi-tingginya. Pun begitu, bekas luka pada bagian pipi dekat telinga tak dapat ditutupi kecuali ia memakai topeng.

Cermin dan tatapan mata orang lain, kini menjadi musuhnya.

 

 

 

Sehun merasa tak berguna. Bergantung pada tongkat penuntun serta bantuan orang lain semenjak kecelakaan sepeda motor merenggut penglihatannya setahun silam. Teman-teman di lingkaran kehidupan sosialnya yang dulu selalu menempel layaknya koala pada pohon eucalyptus, mulai menghilang satu per satu karena menganggapnya merepotkan. Membuktikan bahwa mereka semua hanyalah benalu.

Keterpurukan akibat ditinggalkan menjadikan Sehun skeptis akan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Ia tak percaya dengan ketulusan dan menanamkan pikiran bahwa kebaikan orang terhadapnya hanya didasari oleh rasa kasihan belaka. Itu sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berselimut aroma wangi bunga Gardenia yang begitu nyaman.

"Jongdae, kiriman buket bunga untuk Nyonya Yoo tampaknya akan sedikit terlambat."

"Apa?! Hei! Jangan macam-macam! Kau mau kupecat, hah?"

Sehun tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar pembicaraan pemuda itu via ponsel dengan—mungkin bos atau rekan kerjanya. Apa mau dikata, indra pendengarannya menjadi lebih sensitif sejak ia tak dapat melihat. Ketika mendengar pemuda ini menunda pekerjaan demi mengantarkannya ke Han Gil, Sehun seolah menemukan lagi sebuah kepercayaan terhadap hal-hal yang sempat ditampiknya.

Mungkin, masih ada ketulusan tersisa di muka bumi ini.

Ia pun berakhir duduk di jok belakang sepeda pemuda itu, berpegangan pada pinggulnya erat. Tak peduli jika pantatnya pegal mati rasa gara-gara menahan guncangan setiap melintasi jalanan yang tidak rata. Sehun tersenyum, membayangkan seperti apa rupa penolongnya ini. Imajinasi Sehun menggambarkan, pasti sama manisnya dengan suara serta sikap yang ia tunjukkan.

"Siapa namamu dan di mana aku bisa menemuimu?" Sehun bertanya setelah ia diantarkan hingga masuk ke dalam lobi rumah sakit. Awalnya, pemuda itu menolak memberitahu dengan alasan tidak ingin orang yang dibantunya merasa utang budi. Tapi rajukan Sehun yang lebih mirip titah dewa Odin berhasil mematahkan persistensinya.

"Namaku Luhan. Aku bekerja di toko bunga Belle Fleurs."

Sehun memang tak lagi dapat mendeskripsikan bentuk serta warna. Namun semenjak hari itu, epitome keindahan baginya, jatuh atas nama 'Luhan'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pemuda tunanetra yang ditolongnya tiga hari lalu, benar-benar datang ke Belle Fleurs. Katanya, sih, hendak membeli bunga. Luhan dipaksa untuk melayaninya, karena menurut Jongdae, ia bersikukuh hanya mau dilayani oleh pegawai yang bernama Luhan. Siapa lagi itu kalau bukan dirinya?

Pemuda itu meminta dirangkaikan sebuah buket kecil dengan bunga yang melambangkan pujian dan kekaguman. Luhan memilihkannya paduan Gardenia serta Kamelia. Tangan lihainya bekerja membentuk rangkaian menjadi sebuah buket yang cantik. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu pun meminta tolong pada Luhan untuk menuliskan pesan pada kartu yang akan diselipkan. Luhan tentu saja membantunya dengan senang hati.

"Berawal dari sebuket bunga…" Ia mulai bicara, Luhan menulis sesuai dengan yang ia diktekan.

"Berharap berikutnya adalah secangkir kopi." Luhan masih menulis, mencoba serapi mungkin meski _hangul_ baginya bukanlah aksara ibu, karena kasihan sekali si penerima bunga ini bila sampai pesannya tak terbaca.

"Dari Sehun… Untuk Luhan…" Saat itu, barulah tangannya yang memegang bolpoin berhenti bergerak. Ia menengadah, tertegun mendapati seulas senyum menawan menyiratkan ketulusan tersungging di wajah yang—Luhan baru sadar ternyata—begitu tampan.

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Luhan yang tak berani bertatapan dengan orang lain, ingin memandang wajah itu sepuas mungkin hingga bayangannya terproyeksi jernih di kedua biji bola mata.

Sementara itu, Jongdae yang kebetulan menyaksikan semua, rasanya ingin mengunyah bunga.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Empat bulan sudah kedekatan terjalin di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Selama itu, keduanya jarang terpisahkan, saling mengisi, saling melengkapi, meskipun sama-sama memiliki kerapuhan tersembunyi yang tak mereka ungkapkan.

Diam-diam Sehun kerap dihantui rasa takut ditinggalkan. Tak henti bertanya dalam kepala, apakah Luhan betah dan tidak malu bergaul dengan tunanetra seperti dirinya? Pada kenyataannya, sampai saat ini Luhan memang tidak pernah pergi ke mana-mana. Namun, ada satu hal yang memungkinkan ketakutan itu menjadi beralasan.

Luhan selalu menolak setiap Sehun ingin meraba wajahnya. Seolah ia tak ingin Sehun mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Mungkinkah suatu hari nanti, akan ada saat di mana Luhan merasa muak lalu pergi meninggalkannya, sama seperti yang lain?

 

 

 

Luhan merasa ia adalah penjahat ketika mensyukuri kekurangan fisik Sehun sebagai keberuntungan baginya. Bersama Sehun, ia bisa berekspresi sebebas apa pun. Tak lagi merasa sedang bertempur di medan perang melawan tatapan aneh orang-orang pada bekas luka di wajahnya.

Seseorang yang menerima ia apa adanya, adalah satu-satunya yang Luhan inginkan, dan itu ia dapatkan dari Sehun. Tapi, bagaimana jika seandainya pemuda itu dapat melihat? Akankah menjadi lain cerita?

Pada bulan kelima, Sehun menyampaikan sebuah berita—yang menurutnya—baik.

"Aku akan menjalani operasi transplantasi kornea."

Hal yang paling ditakutkan Luhan akhirnya muncul. Luhan yakin akan ditinggalkan apabila Sehun melihat ia seutuhnya. Sebelum itu menjadi nyata, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi mendahului, tepat satu hari sebelum Sehun berjuang di meja operasi.

Pada akhirnya, ketakutan Luhan mengakibatkan ketakutan Sehun terjadi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dua bulan pasca sukses menjalani operasi serta terapi pemulihan, Sehun memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki ke Belle Fleurs. Mencari sosok tanpa wajah yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya. Ia inginkan sebuah penjelasan. Saat memasuki toko bunga itu, Sehun hanya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang konter.

Mungkinkah itu Luhan?

"Aku mencari Luhan." Sehun mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya tanpa basa-basi. Bunyi gemerencing bel terdengar. Pintu toko kembali terbuka, membuatnya memalingkan pandangan dengan segera.

"Jongdae, toko roti Le Marly bilang buketnya kurang sa—"

Seorang pemuda dengan napas terengah—sepertinya habis mengayuh sepeda—berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengenakan dalaman _turtle neck_ dilapisi kemeja flanel dengan _hoodie_ terpasang di kepala. Pemuda bersuara familier itu tampak terkejut ketika melihatnya. Sejurus kemudian, tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia memelesat keluar dari Belle Fleurs bagai penadah barang curian yang mendapat inspeksi dadakan dari polisi.

Semilir wangi gardenia tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indra penciuman Sehun. Asalnya bukan dari dalam toko bunga. Saat itulah ia tahu siapa pemuda tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mengejar, dan berhasil menahan sepedanya ketika Luhan hampir kabur mengendarai benda itu.

Luhan buru-buru turun dari sepeda, lari ke gang terdekat demi menghindari Sehun. Namun, sisa lelah dari mengayuh sejauh empat kilometer membuatnya tak bisa melaju cepat. Sehun menggapainya dengan mudah, lalu memepetkan tubuh Luhan di tembok gang demi mencegahnya tak lagi kabur.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Itu adalah pertanyaan untuk hilangnya ia dua bulan yang lalu dan hari ini. Luhan membisu, menunduk tak mau menatapnya.

"Luhan…" Kepalanya makin ia tenggelamkan hingga dagu bertemu dada. Sehun mulai tak sabar. Tangannya meraih dagu pemuda itu lalu menengadahkannya perlahan.

"Jangan… Kumohon…" Luhan memohon lirih, kini dengan mata terpejam erat. "Jangan lihat aku."

Tanpa memedulikan pintanya, Sehun menarik turun _hoodie_ dari kepala Luhan. Disibaknya poni pemuda itu yang menjuntai menutupi mata. Luhan pernah bercerita, katanya ia memiliki bekas luka yang didapat saat mencoba menolong seseorang, namun tak pernah menyebutkan di bagian mana.

Jadi, inikah alasan Luhan tak pernah mau wajahnya disentuh? Apakah ini juga alasan pemuda itu meninggalkannya?

Jemari Sehun menelusuri tanda itu dari pelipis hingga pipi, kemudian menurunkan bagian _turtle_ _neck_ untuk menyentuh sisa lajurnya. Rentetan bisikan kata, "jangan" tidak lepas dari mulut Luhan. Ia serasa ditelanjangi bulat-bulat, juga dilecehkan.

"Tolong buka matamu dan tatap aku." Luhan menggeleng. Sehun memohon lagi dan tak berhenti meminta hingga Luhan menyerah. Ia lantas membuka matanya perlahan. Siap menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk di mana ketakutannya akan menjadi nyata.

Katakanlah Sehun berlebihan, namun jujur ia terpukau. Binar bola mata milik pemuda itu adalah hal terindah yang ia temukan sejak penglihatannya kembali. Meski rasa takut dan cemas terpancar dari dalam sana, namun Sehun dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari; ketulusan.

Sesungguhnya, Luhan tak mau menjadikan tatapan intens Sehun sebagai musuh. Namun, ia tak mampu mengartikan apakah di balik itu ada rasa kecewa, atau mungkin jijik setelah melihat rupanya.

"Kau persis bayanganku." Tanpa disangka, Sehun menyuguhkan senyuman lembut yang menawan seperti dahulu. "Manis dan indah, sama seperti hatimu."

Luhan tertegun, dan entah kenapa, ia yakin Sehun tidak sedang berbohong. Belakangan ia tahu, arti dari tatapan pemuda itu padanya ialah, kekaguman.

Setelah hari itu, keduanya saling membuktikan bahwa ketakutan mereka—ditinggalkan satu sama lain—tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bahkan _superhero_ sekalipun butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya. Itulah yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan. Selalu meyakinkan dengan tulus bahwa Luhan adalah makhluk terindah baginya, membuat pemuda itu kini tidak lagi ragu tampil dengan poni berkucir ketika ia merasa gerah, juga tidak takut untuk mengenakan kaos kerah 'V' bahkan _tanktop_ , saat musim panas. Pendek kata, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Luhan untuk bersembunyi.

Untuk apa ia merisaukan tatapan orang lain jika seseorang yang menjadi poros dunia tak henti memandangnya dengan penuh afeksi tanpa peduli bungkus kulit.

Hanya butuh seorang Sehun bagi Luhan untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya, dan hanya butuh seorang Luhan bagi Sehun untuk tahu bahwa _superhero_ yang tulus di dunia nyata benar-benar ada.

 

 

 

 _You are brighter than the stars_  
_Believe me when I say_  
_It's not about your scars_  
_It's all about your heart_

 


End file.
